Кланы
На сервере RPG установлена система Кланов. Каждый игрок за определенную цену может организовать свой Клан и приглашать в него новых участников. Команды /clan list – Вывести список всех кланов /clan profile – Посмотреть профиль вашего клана /clan profile тэг – Посмотреть профиль клана тэг /clan lookup – Найти информацию по вашему клану /clan lookup игрок – Найти информацию по игроку вашего клана /clan leaderboard – Посмотреть страничку лидерства /clan alliances – Посмотреть всех членов альянса /clan rivalries – Посмотреть всех противников /clan roster – Посмотреть список членов вашего клана /clan roster тэг – Посмотреть список членов клана тэг /clan vitals – Посмотреть «жизненность» члена вашего клана /clan cords – Посмотреть координаты члена вашего клана /clan stats– Посмотреть статы члена вашего клана Введите /more, чтобы увидеть следующую страницу /clan ally add/remove тэг – Добавить/удалить союзный клан /clan rival add/remove тэг – Добавить/удалить клан противника /clan war start/end тэг '– Начать или прекратить войну '/clan bb – Показать доску объявлений /clan bbсообщение – Добавить сообщение на доску объявлений /clan modtag тэг – Изменить тэг клана /clan cape – Изменить плащ вашего клана /clan invite игрок – Пригласить игрока /clan kick игрок – Выгнать игрока из клана /clan trust игрок – Установить статус члена как «доверенный» /clan untrust игрок – Установить статус члена «без доверия» /clan promote член – Повысить члена до лидера /clan demote лидер – Понизить лидера до члена Введите'/more', чтобы увидеть следующую страницу /clan clanff allow/block – Разрешить/запретить огонь по своим /clan ff allow/auto – Разрешить/запретить личный огонь по своим /clan resign – Покинуть клан /clan disband '– Распустить ваш клан '/clan verify тэг – Подтвердить неподтвержденный клан /clan disband тэг '– Распустить клан '/clan ban/unban игрок – Бан/разбан игрока /clan globalff allow/auto – Установить общее разрешение огня по своим /clan reload – Перезагрузить конфигурацию Союзники и противники Любой лидер клана может отправить предложение союза командой /clan ally add. Если предложение было принято, то союз автоматически заключается. Союз может быт разорван лидером любого клана в любое время с помощью команды /clan ally remove, подтверждения других лидеров, в этом случае, уже не требуется. Назначить противником можно в любое время, для этого не требуется отправлять запрос, противники назначаются автоматически после введения команды /clan rival add. Если какой-то клан вывел вас из себя и вы желаете видеть его в списке своих врагов, то для для этого уже не нужно подтверждения. Если же вы решили убрать другой клан из списка своих противников, то вам потребуется подтверждение от их лидера. В этом случаем вам необходимо отослать запрос командой /clan rival remove, после чего его должен принять один из лидеров противостоящего клана. Вы можете вывести список всех союзных кланов набрав команду /clan alliances, а список противников командой /clan rivalries. Коэффициент смертей и убийств Когда игрок становится членом проверенного клана по нему начинает вестись статистика смертей и убийств. Убийства членов соперничающего клана, нейтральных игроков и простых гражданских расцениваются по-разному. Так, убийство члена противостоящего клана добавляет 1,5 балла, нейтрального игрока — 1 балл, а за убийство гражданского будет получено 0,5 балла (настраиваемый параметр). Однако, в расчет могут вноситься отрицательные значения, если вы не поощряете убийство гражданских, присваиваете отрицательное значение за их убийство, к примеру —1, что безусловно будет снижать КСУ (коэффициент смертей и убийств). Не каждого игрока ведется статистический файл, в котором учитываются все убийства и смерти, с помощью него вычисляется коэффициент смертей и убийств, который, в свое время, является мерилом воинского мастерства игрока. К примеру, если вы набрали 1000 баллов за убийство игроков, но убивали вдове реже чем умирали, т.е. получили —2000 баллов за смерти, то значение КСУ будет равно 0,5, это намного хуже, чем если бы игрок получил 20 баллов за убийство и —1 балл за смерть, в этом случае значение КСУ будет равно 20. Посредством такого простого вычисления можно узнать эффективность игрока в PvP. Высокое значение КСУ более выгодно для вашего клана. Так новичок, играющий за клан несколько месяцев, может иметь невысокое значение КСУ, утверждает, что хорош в PvP — несомненно лжет, что доказывает статистика. Как только вы попадаете на сервер с SimpleClans, начинает вестись статистика ваших смертей и убийств, даже до вступления в клан. Как только игрок попадает клан, в просчет КСУ клана попадает его статистика убийств (только гражданских), а смертей — со времени вступления. Игрокам сервера вовсе необязательно знать математику чтобы играть. Они просто должны делать то, что делали до этого, их КСУ будет рассчитываться, а статистика будет выводиться на странице клана и в таблице лидеров сервера. Если клан слаб в PvP, то он окажется в самом конце списка, а членам придется немало постараться чтобы приблизиться к верхним строчкам. Таблица лидеров является наглядным показателем КСУ кланов, с помощью нее можно легко сравнивать их рейтинги. Огонь по своим Игроки одного клана и их союзники могут установить защиту от урона по дружественным целям. Лидеры кланов могут включить или выключить данную опцию с помощью команды /clan clanff. Любой игрок также может включать или отключать подобную защиту посредством команды /clan ff, дав таким способом разрешение или наложив запрет на урон по дружественным целям вручную или в автоматическом режиме, исключив влияние глобальной клановой команды clanff. Игрок не сможет заблокировать урон по своим, если его клан дал на него разрешение, но он сможет позволить его, даже если клан наложил запрет. Модераторы имеют доступ к управлению командой /clan globalff, которая позволяет устанавливать общий режим огня по своим вручную или в автоматическом режиме. Эта копанда может являться эффективным средством успокоения и подавления конфликта. Особо полезной она является для предотвращения обмана каким-либо кланом во время глобального состязания, когда этот клан, к примеру, так и не отключил огонь по своим. Также установка globalff возвращает автоматический режим, что позволит использовать персональные настройки вновь. Типы кланов Существует только два типа кланов — проверенные и непроверенные. Когда игрок только создает клан, тот имеет статус непроверенного. Кланы такого типа имеют ограниченный список возможностей, таких как отображение координат, вывод статистики, штаба. Подобные кланы автоматически распускаются, если в их составе за 48 часов (настраиваемый параметр) не появляется достаточного количества членов. Подобная меря является предотвращением загрязнения сервера многочисленными брошенными кланами. После того как модератор подтвердит законность клана — его статус изменится. Начиная с этого момента всем членам клана станут доступны все возможности плагина SimpleClans. У проверенных кланов есть свой таймер неактивности, который отсчитывает 7 дней (настраиваемый). Подтверждение можно отключить в файле конфигурации плагина, либо включить автоматическое прохождение проверки для новых кланов. Клановые метки Вы должны дать ему название и создать метку. Метка — это уникальный идентификатор вашего клана, он используется в копандах, а также становится его отличным символом. Метка клана может содержать цветовые коды, которые могут быть изменены в любое время. Например, если вы желаете создать клан с названием «Knights of the Labyrinth» и красно-белой меткой «kol», то должны использовать следующую команду: /clan create &4K&Fo&4l Knights of the Labyrinth (стоимость создания клана 100000 "рублей") Уже после создания вы можете изменить лишь цвет и регистр букв (сделать их прописными (большими или заглавными) или строчными (маленькими)) метки. Чтобы изменить метку клана используется копанда modtag. Примечание: командой modtag вы можете изменить только цвет и регистр символов (букв или цифр), но не саму метку. К примеру, вы хотите сделать буквы прописными вместо строчных, причем все красные, так вам нужно ввести следующий код: /clan modtag &4KOL Цветные метки и приставки (префиксы) отлично работают с текущими приставками и плагинами чатов. Клановые штабы Кланы могут устанавливать собственные штабы с помощью команды /clan home set. Клан должен быть проверенным чтобы чтобы создать собственный штаб. Клан штаба можно создать только один раз, команду создания может использовать только лидер! Основной целью является предотвращение создания игроками штабов в центре сражений, вражеских лагерей и т.п. The only ones who can change it are mods with the /clan home set tag command. Как только штаб будет установлен любой из его членов в любое время может ввести /clan home чтобы телепортироваться в него. Лидеры клана имеют право на использование мощнейшей команды /clan home regroup, с помощью которой может телепортировать всех членов в штаб. Эта копанда позволять быстро перегруппировать членов клана и подготовиться, к примеру, к рейду. Подготовка к телепортации в штаб занимает несколько секунд (заранее заданное значение). Это мера сделана для предотвращения побега во время сражения. Если игроки начинают двигаться до телепортации, то она отменяется. Таймер отсчета телепортации настраивается в установках clan.homebase-teleport-wait-secs. Если он установлен на 0, то задержка перед телепортацией отключена. Возможен иной вариант, если вы желаете запретить телепортацию на сервере (большая часть серверов не запрещают), то можете просто отключить в simpleclans.member.home и simpleclans.member.home-regroup права на использование и включить установку teleport-home-on-spawn. Последняя установка назначит в качестве точки телепорта спавн. Однако, кланы на сервере смогу устанавливать точки штабов, а игроки будут на них возрождаться. Доска объявлений штаба Все действия клана записываются в журнал. Несколько последних событий (настраиваемый параметр) могут быть показаны любому члену клана посредством ввода команды /clan bb. Проверенные члены могут добавлять собственные сообщения на доску объявлений с помощью команды /clan bb сообщение, и его смогут увидеть другие члены, находящиеся в сети. Любой игрок может включить или отключить отображение подобных сообщений посредством команды /clan bb toggle. Чат Чат союзников Кланы могут общаться с товарищами по команде набрав /.. Цвета чата, при этом, могут быть настроены. Также доступны следующий функционал: /. сообщение — позволяет разговаривать в чате клана /. join — позволяет присоединиться к чату, при этом, все сообщения будут отправляться только в чат клана. /. leave — выход из чата. сообщения игрока будут отправляться в общий чат. /. off — отключает отображение сообщений чата клана (исключая прописанных в simpleclans.mod.nohide) /. on — включает отображение сообщений чата клана. Чат союзников Ваша копанда и союзники могут вести беседу используя команду /ally. В этом случае написанные сообщения будут видны не только членам клана, но и союзным. Также доступна следующая функциональность: /ally сообщение — позволяет вам писать сообщения союзникам /ally join — позволяет присоединиться к чату союзников, после чего сообщения будут отправляться только в него. /ally leave — выйти из чата. ваши сообщения будут попадать в глобальный чат. /ally off — отключает отображение сообщений чата союзников (исключая прописанных в simpleclans.mod.nohide) /ally on — включает отображение сообщений чата союзников. Глобальный чат Это обычный, встроенный в Майнкрафт, чат Также доступна следующая функциональность: /global off — отключает отображение сообщений глобального чата (исключая прописанных в simpleclans.mod.nohide) /global on — включает отображение сообщений глобального чата. Клановые звания Лидеры могут присваивать звания членам собственного клана. Звания могут состоять из одного или нескольких слов и быть по-разному раскрашены. Звания никак не относятся к текущему статусу и положению игрока (проверенный он или нет, является ли лидером), и являются лишь декоративными, никак не влияющими ни на положение, ни на игровой процесс. Лидеры кланов могут присваивать звания командой /clan setrank игрок звание. Звания игроков отображаются в реестре клана слева от его имени, также их можно увидеть на экране обзора игрока и в качестве приставки в клановом чате. Приглашения в клан Создатели кланов автоматически назначаются лидерами. Они могут приглашать других игроков с помощью команды /clan invite. Новые приглашенные члены находятся на положении непроверенных игроков, однако уже могут просматривать уровень здоровья членов клана, координаты и статистику клана. Эта мера предотвращает попадание шпионов в клан, которые могут отслеживать уровень здоровья игроков во время боя или передавать координаты. Как только игроку станут доверять, и он наберет в клане определенный вес, его статус может быть обновлен посредством команды /clan trust. Лидер может нескольких нескольких лидеров сразу. Для того чтобы выдвинуть кандидатуру, необходимо ввести команду /clan promote. Для повышения до статуса лидера необходимо чтобы все текущие лидеры были в сети и приняли кандидатуру. Лидеры не могут принимать такие решения в одностороннем порядке. Понижение в должности осуществляется посредством команды /clan demote, работающей по тому же принципу. Модераторы могут наложить запрет на вступление игроком в клан посредством команд /clan ban и /unban.